Be Braver With You
by Sherry Ginesca Black
Summary: [BBWY SERIES, 1st STORY] Gadis muggle pemberani yang belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya ini merasakan kekuatan sihir yang berbeda dari sepasang mata hazel seorang prankster... / A George-Sherry love story #GEORGERRY CHECK THE SEQUELS ON MY LIST!


Disclaimer: surely I own nothing except "Sherry" here, all belongs to the brilliant mommy JK Rowling ;)

A/N: One shot! George Weasley - OC (Sherry Huang)

This is my first fanfiction posted here (udah bikin beberapa tapi baru ini yang terpikir buat di post disini.. Well, sebenarnya I made this just for fun, it's a self-Insertion fanfiction, kecintaanku sama George Weasley membuat smuanya serasa nyata dan aku ga bisa membayangkan dia dengan perempuan manapun selain aku X-D well, hope you like it guys... dan oh ya, biasanya aku bikin diriku sebagai penyihir dengan nama Sherry Ginesca Black, tapi di kisah ini aku jd Muggle.. Hahaha well just enjoy the story!)

-oOo-

.

.

.

**====BE BRAVER WITH YOU====  
><strong>

(Kisah cinta manis dari penyihir dan muggle, George Weasley dan Sherry Huang.)

Siang itu, aku sedang berjalan di sepanjang jalan di kota London, menikmati suasana baru di sekelilingku. _'This is more than just fabulous! Daddy benar-benar hebat! Apalagi coba yang lebih hebat daripada pindah ke kota yang sangat mempesona seperti ini?'_

Kau lihat kan? Mood ku saat itu sedang sangat baik. Keluarga kami (yang beranggotakan hanya aku dan Daddy) baru saja pindah ke kota ini karena pilihan Daddy. Ia adalah seorang seniman berbakat dan sukses yang membuat banyak lukisan dan patung-patung batu yang indah. Sebagai seniman yang biasanya banyak menghabiskan waktu menyendiri untuk berkarya, Daddy justru agak unik, ia mempunyai hobi keliling dunia untuk mencari inspirasi demi menunjang karya-karyanya. Ia sering bilang padaku, bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan memilih salah satu dari kota-kota yang ia telah (atau akan) kunjungi untuk menjadi tempat tinggal baru bagi kami berdua, sekedar mencari suasana baru. Tapi aku tidak bisa percaya kalau akhirnya ia memilih London! Maksudku, banyak kota-kota di negara lain yang tak kalah luar biasa, _well_, Paris misalnya, tapi London memang tempat yang selama ini selalu aku impikan, dan ini rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi yang jadi nyata!

Aku gadis keturunan Cina yang lahir dan tumbuh besar di Diamond Bar, California. Sepekan sebelum hari itu aku masih bermain menjadi ketua cheerleader di Diamond Bar High School, dan pagi itu, aku sudah berdiri di tengah jalan kota London, tersenyum-senyum, bahkan tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti orang gila karena kegirangan. Oh, mungkin kau akan bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tak menyangka bisa ada disini!

Ditengah keasyikanku melamun, tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan muncul begitu saja di hadapanku, entah darimana. Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan sekonyong-konyong menjerit.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanyaku—jeritku, lebih tepatnya.

Beberapa orang di jalan memandangku dengan heran, beberapa ikutan memekik atau melompat menjauh melihat makhluk yang kuteriaki melata di atas permukaan jalanan.

Makhluk itu adalah seekor ular berukuran sedang, dengan keseluruhan sisik nya hitam legam. Penampilannya membuat bulu kuduk bergidik sekaligus perut bergolak.

Beberapa detik pertama, aku kaget dan ngeri melihatnya. Tapi kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk tenang dan berusaha menguasai diriku.

"_Don't panic." _Ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

"Hey—," aku mundur selangkah demi selangkah, pelan tapi pasti, "stop, jangan mendekat!" gertakku pada si ular, di tengah-tengah rasa takut dan bingung.

'_Bagaimana pula ular macam begini sekonyong-konyong muncul di tengah jalanan kota?'_

Tiba-tiba, si ular berhenti bergerak _seperti yang kuperintahkan. _Tampaknya ia membeku seketika setelah mendengar instruksiku. Aku terkejut, dan perlahan-lahan, kudekati dia untuk mengecek.

"Kok bisa—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat keherananku, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memotongnya, "Hey, kau bisa bicara dengan ular ya?" suara asing yang kedengarannya milik seorang lelaki muda itu terdengar dari sebelah kiriku.

"Aku… kenapa?" aku menoleh, menyadari bahwa seorang pria berbadan tinggi, berusia sekitar 20 tahun dengan rambut merah manyala baru saja bertanya sesuatu padaku.

"Bisa bicara dengan ular?_" _ulangnya dengan riang, membungkuk dan mengambil ular yang membeku itu dari jalanan.

Aku melihat apa yang dilakukannya dan langsung menyambarnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Bicara dengan ular bagaimana coba? _And_ _is that bloody thing yours?_" seruku sambil menunjuk makhluk menyeramkan itu.

"Hahaha, habisnya tadi sepertinya aku melihatmu… err.. lagi ngobrol seru dengan ular ini kan?" ia terkikik kecil, "y_eah_, _it's mine_, cuma ular tiruan sih, tapi persis sekali kan?" ia memasukkan ular palsu itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Tapi, tadi dia bergerak! Dan dia tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak saat aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti!" seruku.

"Ya makanya tadi aku tanya, kamu bisa bicara dengan ular?" ia nyengir.

Aku mendengus, "Tentu saja tidak, kau kira aku ini apa? Dukun?" selorohku.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh, "Ya, _sorry… _ini ular mainan kok, memang hanya bisa hidup beberapa menit saja, setelah itu, ia akan membeku dengan sendirinya—salah satu mainan ciptaanku, keren kan?" jelasnya, "_by the way_, untuk seorang Asia, bahasa inggrismu terdengar sangat natural," ujarnya, mengganti topik begitu saja.

Aku memandangnya sambil mengerutkan alis, "Aku sudah berbahasa inggris dari kecil. Sesaat setelah aku lahir, keluarga kami pindah ke California, dan aku tumbuh besar disana. Aku baru pindah kesini tiga hari yang lalu dan baru saja akan berjalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat lingkungan sekitar." Uraiku. Tak mengerti juga kenapa aku perlu menjelaskannya.

"Hmm pantas tadi kau tertawa-tawa sendiri begitu, kelihatannya senang sekali berada di London?" ia menaikkan satu alisnya, "makanya aku jadi iseng melemparkan ular itu ke hadapanmu," cengirnya lagi.

Aku menatapnya sejenak.

'_Siapa sih orang ini? Muncul begitu saja mengagetkan orang seenaknya. Untung aku bukan penakut, oh tentu saja. Hmmm… orang ini senyumnya lembut dan tenang, tapi mata hazelnya tampak begitu bebas dan ceria. Mungkin bukan orang jahat. Kalaupun jahat… siapa takut? Seingatku, ilmu Karate-ku bagus.'_

"Ya, ya, ya, aku sangat senang karena sudah dari kecil memimpikan bisa tinggal disini," aku mengangkat bahu, "akhirnya tercapai juga setelah Daddy memutuskan untuk pindah. Dan kenapa sih kau kurang kerjaan sekali menakut-nakuti orang asing dengan benda aneh begitu?" decakku sambil geleng-geleng.

Ia tersenyum, "_Well, sorry_, sifat jahilku muncul begitu saja secara alami ketika melihat objek-objek tertentu, contohnya orang asing dengan ekspresi janggal seperti kau tadi," ia tertawa lagi.

Aku menatapnya sekilas, kemudian mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi tidak peduli, "_Hmmm, alright then_," kataku sekenanya.

Aku tidak pernah mengambil pusing candaan orang lain, seperti halnya candaan orang ini. Toh aku memang butuh berteman dengan orang-orang disini. Jadi, alangkah bagusnya kalau aku bisa mulai berteman dengan orang London tanpa susah payah berpikir harus memulai darimana.

Ia nyengir, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. "_Well_, aku George. George Weasley" katanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Sherry Huang" jawabku, membalas uluran tangannya tanpa ragu.

George menghela napas, "Jadi, karena kau orang baru, keberatan tidak kalau aku membantumu menunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik disini?" tanyanya, _simple and sounded so natural_, "juga sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karena sudah mengejutkanmu dengan ular palsu itu?" tambahnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak, namun, wuzzz… mata hazel-nya yang riang bagai mengalirkan _magic,_ yang membuatku seketika menjawab… "Mmmm, oke, tapi aku _tidak mengajak_ ular bodohmu itu untuk ikut ya!" ucapku, menekankan pada kata 'mengajak'.

Ia terkikik lagi, "_Yeah, never mind_, lagipula aku juga tidak mau lagi melihat ada perempuan aneh yang bertanya "sedang apa kau disini" pada seekor ular palsu, hahahaha."

Pipiku langsung merah padam mendengarnya.

Itu memang salah satu keanehanku. Disaat panik dan ketakutan, entah kenapa, yang keluar selalu ekspresi yang tidak tepat. Hah, beginilah kalau jadi orang sok pemberani. Ups… aku memang pemberani!

-oOo-

Itu adalah cerita pertemuan pertamaku dengan George. Ia adalah seorang lelaki yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan—selalu membuatku tertawa dengan lelucon-leluconnya yang sangat natural, seakan ia terlahir memang untuk mewarnai dunia dengan candaan-candaan yang orisinil. Dia juga sangat enerjik—cocok sekali menjadi partner orang yang tidak ada capeknya sepertiku. Beberapa minggu ini, ia telah menemaniku mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang menakjubkan. Kami pergi ke Shakespeare's Globe Theatre, dimana karya-karya klasik dan kontemporer dari Shakespeare—dan penulis-penulis terkenal lainnya—diputar dari April sampai Oktober tiap tahunnya. Aku, George, dan 350,000 audience lainnya merasakan pengalaman duduk menyaksikan pertunjukkan di dalam gallery wooden O, layaknya para pengunjung teater pada 400 tahun yang lalu ("_Bloody hell Sherry, I feel so ancient!" _begitu kata George). Sungguh pengalaman yang fantastis dan membuatku merasa seperti orang-orang zaman Victoria—atau apalah, pengetahuan sejarah umumku tidak terlalu bagus (hahaha jangan menertawaiku ya kalau omonganku tadi salah), tapi aku suka karya-karya Shakespeare, dan ketika disana aku merasa seperti kembali ke eranya saat itu.

Setelah itu, kami pergi untuk melihat sungai Thames. Yah, walau hanya melihat-lihat saja, tapi itu terasa begitu nikmat, terlebih karena angin sepoi-sepoi dan pemandangannya yang begitu memesonaku. Aku bisa melihat hampir semua bangunan yang menjadi landmark kota London dari sana. Ya, ada Big Ben, Gedung Parlemen Inggris, London Eye, Millenium Dome, dan lain-lainnya yang memang masih di sekitar tepian sungai Thames. George pun mengajakku menyeberangi Thames melalui Hungerford Bridge, yang merupakan gabungan antara jembatan untuk pejalan kaki dan lintasan kereta api. Dari sana, kami menikmati matahari yang bersinar begitu cerah memantulkan sinarnya di sungai itu, dan memamerkan kecantikan khas berlian yang bertaburan dengan keindahan tiada tara. Ketika melewati Westminster Pier, dermaga kapal-kapal pesiar mewah yang khusus disediakan untuk pesiaran sungai Thames, George berjanji akan mengajakku melihat kota London sambil menyusuri Thames, akan tetapi tidak dengan menggunakan jasa kapal-kapal tersebut. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan digunakannya, tapi aku juga ingin sekali merasakan naik kapal pesiar yang sudah disediakan itu (ah aku tidak sabar menanti!).

Hari berikutnya, ia mengajakku menyaksikan indahnya desain interior katedral St. Paul. Ia bilang, banyak film-film blockbuster Hollywood mengambil setting nya disini. Ya, tentu saja, akupun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan keindahan tempat itu. Maka jadilah George kameramen dadakanku saat itu (_well_, sebenarnya di hari-hari sebelumnya juga sih).

Kami juga pergi ke ZSL London Zoo, dimana ada 650 spesies hewan yang berbeda dibiakkan disana. Saat itulah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku bermain dengan gorilla besar. Rupanya George seorang penyayang binatang. Bagaikan _magic,_ ia seperti mudah saja berkomunikasi dengan mereka hanya dengan tatapan dan bahasa tubuhnya. Entah mana yang lebih menghiburku, tingkah hewan-hewan disana, atau tingkah George meniru mereka dan mengajak mereka meniru yang ia lakukan.

Tak luput pula, ia mengajakku mengunjungi tempat-tempat dimana aku bisa menikmati makanan-makanan tradisional inggris yang lezat, seperti _Toad in the Hole_, _Cottage Pie_, dan _Shepherd Pie_. Di tepian sungai Thames juga banyak pilihan café dan resto untuk makanan-makanan super lezat ini. Melihat selera dan antusiasme ku yang tinggi terhadap wisata kuliner, George juga berjanji akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat spesial dimana aku bisa mencicipi _Fish and Chips_ terlezat di dunia. Simpan yang terbaik untuk saat terakhir, katanya. Karena Fish _and Chips _adalah makanan tradisional Inggris yang paling terkenal.

_Bloody brilliant, this man, eh?_

-oOo-

Aku sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahku sore ini, ketika George datang. Ia mengendarai sebuah mobil—bukan mobil biasa—sebuah Mercedes; aku bisa melihat logonya. Itu bahkan bukan Mercedes biasa. Aku melihatnya mendekat, dan kuperhatikan dengan seksama. Kemudian aku langsung menyadari: itu adalah _Mercedes_ _S-Guard_! Ya Tuhan… bukankah itu _Mercedes_ seri spesial ekstra mewah, yang katanya anti peluru dan bahan peledak itu?

"Ya ampun George, mobilmu keren!" kataku jujur ketika ia turun dari mobilnya.

Ia tersenyum, "Kau pun tak akan sanggup membayangkannya." godanya sambil membukakan pintu penumpang untuk mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Jadi, ini bukan mobilmu?"

George mengerutkan alis, "Siapa pula yang bilang ini bukan mobilku? _Of course this is mine_. Sudahlah, masuk saja dan jangan banyak tanya." Katanya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Kau mau menculikku ya?" aku mengangkat alis.

Ia mendesah pelan. Mata hazelnya menatap mata coklatku beberapa saat, dan tiba-tiba, ia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. "Kalau aku mau, aku bisa melakukannya dari pertama kali kita bertemu," katanya kalem.

Oh! Entahlah, tapi seketika itu aku merasa pipiku terbakar. Pastilah keduanya tampak merah membara saat itu. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di dadaku.

'_Aduh! Orang ini pastilah memang menguasai magic-magic tertentu. Lihat yang berhasil dilakukannya hanya dengan menyentuh rambutku!'_

Aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil, menghindari situasi yang canggung itu. Ia menutup pintu di sisiku, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dari sisi lainnya, dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Tiba-tiba, Daddy muncul dari pintu rumah, menghampiri kami berdua.

"Sherry!" panggilnya.

Aku membuka kaca jendela mobil, "Ya Daddy? Kan tadi aku sudah berpamitan?"

"Kau pergi dengan George kan?" tanyanya, lipatan di keningnya bertambah berlapis-lapis demi melihat mobil super mewah di hadapannya. Orang asing mana yang mau membawa putrinya dengan mobil secanggih ini?

"Ya Daddy, _who else_? Kan tadi aku juga sudah bilang?" jawabku. Aku sebenarnya tahu pastilah Daddy heran karena kali ini George membawa mobil, dan terlebih, yang dibawa bukanlah mobil biasa.

George melambai dari sisiku ke arah Daddy. "_Good evening_ Mr. Huang," sapanya.

"Mau kemana kalian dengan mobil segala? Tidak biasanya?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang, berusaha menimbulkan kesan judes, yang sayangnya gagal ditangkap oleh kami berdua. Daddy tidak berbakat dalam akting.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja _sir_, _don't worry_. Saya akan membawanya pulang kembali dengan selamat malam ini, anda tidak akan kehilangan putri cantik anda ini," cengirnya penuh percaya diri.

Aku menahan napas mendengar kalimatnya._ 'Putri cantik?'_

Daddy mengangkat bahu, kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Baiklah, kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putriku, akan kucari kau, dan kupenggal kepalamu!" ancamnya, tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh. Ia bahkan setengah tertawa.

Aku dan George ikut tertawa, "Oke _sir, _saya pastikan malam ini anda akan menikmati tidak hanya kepala, tapi juga satu tubuh sempurna kalkun panggang sebagai ganti kepalaku! _Good Bye!" _

Daddy mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku melambaikan tanganku dan kemudian menutup kaca jendela mobil. Dan seketika… mobil George melaju cepat meninggalkan rumahku.

-oOo-

Mobil George terus masuk menyusuri daerah pedesaan. Aku bisa melihat sawah, bukit, pepohonan yang banyak, tinggi dan lebat, serta burung-burung yang terbang dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, jauh lebih banyak, dan lebih ceria daripada yang kulihat di kota. Hari sudah menjelang malam, tapi kelihatannya mereka masih saja bercengkerama dengan riang bersama sesamanya.

Kemudian, mobil membelok dan masuk ke dalam sebuah pekarangan rumah yang sangat luas, dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pagar tanaman. Aku melihat rumah tersebut dari balik kaca jendela mobil, dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah rumah teraneh yang pernah kulihat: tinggi—sepertinya tingginya ditambahkan secara paksa, membuat rumah tersebut jadi tampak miring (mengingatkanku pada menara Pisa) dan mau rubuh. Mobil George berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Dengan sigap, ia mempersilahkanku keluar dari mobil dan mengajakku masuk ke rumahnya.

"_Let's go in_," katanya.

Aku mengangguk. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa sedikit tegang.

"Selamat datang di rumah keluarga kami, Sherry." George menuntunku ke ruang keluarga.

Aku melangkah memasuki ruang keluarga dan tercengang saat itu juga.

Segalanya tampak seperti sihir. Aku melihat jarum yang menjahit baju sendiri, sapu yang menyapu sendiri, dan banyak lagi benda mati lainnya yang melakukan tugasnya sendiri. Aku diam seribu bahasa, tapi mulutku menganga karena terkagum-kagum. Aku mendongak, melihat betapa tingginya rumah itu. Tangga-tangganya begitu sesak dan berseliweran seperti ular. Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, berapa banyak orang yang tinggal di rumah itu. Kemudian, aku melirik ke arah jam kuno besar di sudut ruangan, dan mengamati jarum-jarumnya yang janggal. Bukan tiga jarum yang ada disana melainkan, lima, er… tujuh.. eh, sembilan? Di masing-masing jarum terdapat wajah masing-masing—yang kutebak—anggota rumah tersebut. Dan alih-alih angka, yang terdapat disana adalah tulisan-tulisan seperti _"home", "school", "danger"_ dan lain-lain. Kuamati jarum jam dengan wajah George berpindah dari "_town_" ke "_home_". Diam-diam aku tersenyum geli melihatnya. Begitu aneh—tapi lucu—cara keluarga itu mendeteksi masing-masing anggotanya. Sejenak aku bingung, karena kulihat ada dua jarum dengan wajah George di jam itu. Ada apa? Apa George bisa berada di dua tempat sekaligus? Akan tetapi, kusimpan pertanyaanku itu untuk diriku sendiri.

George mendahuluiku menuju dapur, memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya. Dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Mrs. Weasley, ibunya.

"Mom, aku mengajak seorang tamu nih," ucap George lembut di telinga ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk makan malam, sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

Sang ibu menoleh. Ia adalah seorang wanita setengah baya berambut merah manyala persis seperti anaknya. Ekspresinya sangat ramah dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ah, halo sayang! Jadi ini Sherry, gadis yang selalu dibicarakan George akhir-akhir ini?" ia memelukku dengan erat, membuatku lebih terkejut lagi dari sebelumnya.

Aku mengangguk. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sampai saat itu.

'_Selalu dibicarakan George?'_

"Kau pasti terkejut dengan semua ini ya?" tangannya di kedua pipiku, "apakah kau lapar? Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam!" lanjut Mrs. Weasley antusias.

"Sayangnya, tidak malam ini Mom," George menyela, "kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang spesial. Tapi aku yakin, ia pasti akan kecanduan oleh masakanmu ketika ia sudah mencobanya nanti. Hari ini aku hanya ingin mengenalkannya padamu saja Mom," ujarnya sambil menyentuh bahuku lembut.

"Ah sayang sekali," sang ibu tampak sedikit kecewa, "bukankah sebaiknya beristirahat dulu? Sherry kelihatannya lelah?"

George melirikku, menunggu respon.

"Eh, ngg… _Thank you Ma'am,_ sebenarnya aku tidak lelah, hanya sedikit…ya, kaget." aku berusaha menjawab senormal mungkin, akan tetapi mataku tidak bisa berhenti mendelik dari Mrs. Weasley, ke tempat pencucian piring yang mencuci sendiri, dan ke penggorengan yang mulai sibuk menggoreng ayam sendiri.

Mrs. Weasley menatap anak lelakinya penuh arti, "Apakah kau belum menceritakan tentang kita padanya?" tanyanya.

"Belum Mom, nanti akan kujelaskan padanya pelan-pelan, semoga ia tidak bereaksi seperti terkena bom kotoran setelahnya," George menyeringai.

"Dan jangan pernah kau tunjukkan benda-benda semacam itu padanya!" mendadak suara Mrs. Weasley meninggi, tapi kemudian ia berpaling ke arahku dan ekspresinya kembali melunak. Saat itu aku kagum melihat pergantian ekspresinya yang luar biasa cepat itu.

"Oh sayang," Ia memelukku lagi, "senang sekali mendengar kau bukan gadis yang berkelakuan seabstrak dan sebengal George, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalian mengobrol sepanjang hari tentang bagaimana meledakkan rumah, dengan Fred juga tentu saja…"

Mataku membelalak. '_Meledakkan rumah? Yang benar saja. Siapa Fred?'_

"Hei Mom, jangan begitu," George menyela, "sudah lupakah kalau kami-lah yang akhirnya paling mandiri dari semua di dalam keluarga?" tanyanya bangga.

"Ya, ya, ya," ia menggeleng putus asa, "harus kuakui kau benar, walau sebenarnya aku tak pernah sanggup membayangkannya."

George menghela napas dan hanya melempar senyum simpul kepadaku.

"Baiklah Mom, kami pergi dulu kalau begitu. Mr. Huang menanti kepalaku kalau sampai aku membawa pulang putrinya terlalu larut," George memeluk dan mengecup pipi ibunya.

Aku bingung harus bagaimana, jadi aku langsung saja berpamitan. "Mrs. Weasley, kami pergi dulu…" ucapku. Lagi, Mrs. Weasley memelukku kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Tentu sayang, hati-hati. George, janji kau tidak akan mengecewakannya, oke?" ia memperingatkan, kemudian tertawa riang. Sepertinya senang sekali anak laki-lakinya datang mengenalkan seorang perempuan padanya.

George tersenyum. Senyum yang menyiratkan berjuta makna yang tak sanggup kucerna, saking bingungnya dengan semua keadaan itu.

-oOo-

Kami kembali ke mobil. Aku merasa kikuk, tapi juga senang. Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku sampai aku tidak tahu mana duluan yang harus kutanya. Belum lagi, perasaan aneh tidak karuan yang sedari tadi melanda. Semua campur aduk jadi satu, memberikan sensasi yang menggelitik, mengacaukan, tapi juga menyenangkan.

"Sekarang, kau pasti penasaran siapa aku sebenarnya, kan?" George memecah lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum, senang karena ia membantuku memulai pertanyaanku. Dengan bersemangat, pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja. "Kau itu sebenarnya apa? Dan kita sekarang mau kemana?" alih-alih takut, aku malah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasku.

George menyalakan mesin mobilnya "Jadi, kau tidak takut?" ia menantang.

Aku tertawa, "Aku bisa saja takut dari saat pertama kita bertemu, tapi nyatanya tidak kan?"

'_Puas rasanya mengembalikan lagi kata-kata serupa yang tadi dilontarkannya padaku.'_

Mata hazelnya menatap mataku dalam-dalam, menyiratkan banyak hal entah apa, kemudian tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Aku seorang penyihir, Sherry. Begitu pula ibuku, dan seluruh keluargaku." Katanya, terus menatapku seakan ingin melihat reaksi spontanku.

"_What? Penyihir? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"_Aku terbelalak, tapi sama sekali tidak berniat menyela. Kudengarkan ia dengan seksama.

"Dua adikku, Ron dan Ginny, sekarang bersekolah di sekolah sihir bernama Hogwarts. Kakak-kakakku: Percy, bekerja di Kementrian Sihir—bersama ayahku juga, Charlie, bekerja di Rumania, mempelajari tentang naga, Bill, bekerja di Gringotts, bank penyihir. Dan aku, bersama kembaranku, Fred, menjalankan toko lelucon yang cukup besar di London, menjual barang-barang unik ciptaan kami sendiri. Kau akan lebih terkagum-kagum dari ini ketika melihat barang-barang ciptaan kami nanti. Bisnis kami menghasilkan banyak emas—kami menggunakan emas, perak, dan perunggu sebagai alat tukar—dan mobil ini, aku membelinya sendiri dari hasil keuntungan bisnis kami. Oh iya, aku tidak tinggal disini, aku tinggal bersama Fred di flat di atas toko kami"

Sekali lagi, mulutku menganga karena terkagum-kagum. Aku menatap lurus ke matanya, mencari kejelasan lebih dalam. Fakta tambahan bahwa ia barusan mengajakku ke rumah keluarganya—bukan tempat ia tinggal sekarang—menghadirkan spekulasi singkat yang aneh di kepalaku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena bingung.

"Dan sekarang…" ia memegang roda setir mobil, "_be prepared for the next sensation…_"

Ia menginjak pedal gas, kemudian menekan tombol yang ditambahkan dengan modifikasi di dekat roda setir, dan tiba-tiba, mobil bergerak maju…. dan naik.

"Ap—apa ini?" Aku terkejut bukan kepalang. Dengan panik aku mengecek sekelilingku, dan melihat, perlahan-lahan daratan menjadi semakin jauh, jauh, dan menjauh di bawah mobil yang kami naiki.

"Ya Tuhan!" aku menempelkan hidung dan pipiku di kaca seperti orang bodoh, "kita terbang, George! Kita terbang!" aku melempar pandangan takjub luar biasa padanya, "Mobilnya—oh, kita TERBANG!" seruku, tak mampu menutupi keterkejutanku.

-oOo-

Mobil George terbang menembus langit malam, semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi. George telah menekan tombol tak kasat mata sehingga tidak ada orang yang dapat melihat kami dari bawah.

"Hey George, apakah ini salah satu fitur dari _S-Guard?_" tanyaku bingung, setelah lebih tenang.

"Apanya?"

"Ini, kenapa mobil ini bisa terbang?"

George tertawa mendengarnya. Tawa yang begitu renyah dan riang. _"Of course not, Sherry, what do you expect from Muggles?"_

"Muggles? Apa itu?"

"Muggles, orang-orang non sihir, sepertimu,"

Sherry mengerutkan kening, "Kau bilang _'what do you expect'_? Seingatku, kami menciptakan pesawat terbang?" tandasku sengit.

Ia tertawa lagi. "Ya, ya, ya… tapi muggles tetap tidak akan bisa melakukan ini terhadap mobil mereka."

Ia merogoh saku celananya, dan menarik sebuah tongkat kayu yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya.

'_Wow, itu pastilah tongkat sihir yang sering dibicarakan di dalam dongeng-dongeng tentang penyihir.'_

"_Magicum Revelio,"_ Ia mengucapkan sebuah frase aneh sambil melambaikan tongkatnya ke seluruh sisi mobil, sementara tangan dan matanya tetap fokus mengendalikan setir.

Tiba-tiba secara ajaib, bagian dalam mobil meluas dengan tidak wajar. Jok penumpang yang di desain untuk tiga orang di bagian belakang mobil berubah menjadi satu ruangan kecil dimana jok nya sendiri menjadi lima kali lebih panjang. Sebuah lemari pendingin terletak di sudut "ruangan" tersebut, lampu gantung emas bergantung dengan kokoh—tidak berayun-ayun karena gerakan mobil—di langit-langit ruangan kecil itu, menciptakan suasana temaram yang romantis. Desain interior secara keseluruhan berubah menjadi warna merah dan emas yang begitu mewah, memberikan kesan glam yang berbeda dari kesan lux dan soft yang dibawa dari dekorasi hitam dan krem sebelumnya. Jok yang kududuki pun perlahan-lahan berubah jadi lebih besar, lebih dalam, dan lebih empuk, dengan bahan beludru keemasan yang menawarkan kenyamanan bintang lima. Aku menganga selebar-lebarnya dan berseru,

"_Wow! It's MAGIC!_"

George menoleh dan menyeringai, "_Sure it is!"_

"George!" aku mendesah berat dan panjang. Terlalu kaget melihat semuanya. Setelah puas memelototi hasil ayunan tongkat George pada keseluruhan interior mobil, dengan hati membuncah dan mata berbinar oleh takjub, aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku lagi. Menikmati sensasi kenyamanan yang ditawarkan jok—sekarang sofa—beludru emas itu.

'_Kalaupun banyak sekali yang ingin aku tanyakan, tak akan aku tanyakan sekarang, aku ingin menikmati semuanya dulu. Menikmati tiap kejutan yang diberikannya untukku.'_

"Hmm, bersandarlah, sofa itu memberikan efek relaksasi, akan membuatmu seperti dipijat dengan lembut. Kau akan merasa lebih segar nanti," kata George.

Aku mengikuti sarannya sambil melirik ke arahnya. Ia fokus mengendarai mobilnya, tapi bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum. Diam-diam, aku mulai memperhatikan penampilannya. Rambut merahnya dibebaskannya "berekspresi" tanpa ia kekang dengan gel-gel tertentu, memberikan kesan casual sekaligus maskulin. Ia mengenakan kemeja bodyfit warna ungu muda, lengannya digulung sembarangan, serta celana hitam dan sepatu hitam yang melengkapi kesan muda dan gaya pada penampilannya. Mungkin di bayanganmu ia tampak urakan, tapi tidak, ia terlihat keren dan menawan, terlebih dengan postur tubuh indah yang terbungkus dibalik kemeja itu, serta tinggi badan yang proporsional. Dan dari tubuhnya, tercium aroma yang lembut namun begitu khas lelaki. '_He's totally a gentleman, and I haven't even mentioned his heavenly handsome face…'_

Seperti sadar aku memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arahku. "Hey, kenapa kau melotot begitu? Yeah, _I know I'm dashing, but you just don't have to show your admiration that much,"_ Ia terkekeh.

"_You're joking George!"_ tandasku. Sebenarnya aku takut pipiku memerah karena tertangkap basah, jadi aku buru-buru memalingkan wajahku ke kaca jendela.

_"Of course I am. I am a dashing jokester you mean, don't you?"_ ia terkekeh lagi.

Aku mendengus keras-keras mendengarnya, "_Stop it_, George!"

George tampak puas dan terus tertawa riang sambil menyetir. Aku melempar pandanganku jauh-jauh ke luar sana, tidak ingin dibuat lebih memerah lagi.

George mengendalikan mobilnya dengan stabil. Untunglah caranya menyetir tidak sebengal dirinya menurut deskripsi ibunya. Tiap beberapa saat, mobil terasa berguncang tiap menabrak awan, maka dari itu ia memilih untuk terbang di bawah awan. Aku mencoba membuka jendela untuk menjulurkan kepala dan melihat langsung ke atas langit, tapi angin yang begitu kencang langsung menampar-nampar wajahku dengan gemas.

"Huwwwoowww!" seruku sambil buru-buru menutup kaca jendela. Rambut coklatku awut-awutan seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya George heran.

"Aku ingin melihat langit…"

"Ya ampun aku lupa, _sorry…_"

Ia menekan sebuah tombol, dan secara otomatis, atap mobil yang sudah menjelma menjadi langit-langit hias itu berubah menjadi bening transparan seperti kaca. George mempercepat laju mobilnya dan terbang naik ke atas awan.

"Selamat menikmati pemandangan langit malam ini." cengirnya.

"Waaahhhhh!" seruku, terkagum-kagum melihat langit cerah malam itu dengan jarak yang jauh lebih dekat dari yang biasa kurasakan. Rasanya, semua bintang yang kupelajari di mata pelajaran astronomi bisa kulihat dari sana… _Sirius, Canopus, Vega… _atau hanya perkiraanku saja. Yang pasti… sungai langit saat itu mengalir di atas kami.

"_It's totally brilliant George!" _bisikku parau. Aku menurunkan sandaran sofaku sehingga aku bisa setengah berbaring sambil menatap langit.

"_Do you love it?"_ tanyanya dengan suara begitu lembut.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya bertanya selembut itu. Jantungku berdebar. Ia tersenyum begitu hangat, menghanyutkanku dalam sensasi yang mengocok seluruh isi perutku. Bingung musti merespon apa dengan segala rasa yang tak karuan begitu, aku hanya mengangguk-angguk cepat, dan kembali menikmati hamparan berlian di atas kepalaku.

'_And I don't think I can say anything… you fly me to the sky… like every ordinary girl has been dreaming of…'_

Selepas beberapa saat, mobil George terbang semakin rendah, dan rendah.

"Sherry, sekarang lihat ke bawah!" serunya.

Aku mengikuti seruannya, dan dengan segala rasa apapun yang ada di dalam diriku, aku menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. "Ya Tuhan! Itu Thames!" jeritku.

Saking senangnya, air mataku sampai menetes. Aku tidak mampu menguasai diriku lagi, "George! Itu Thames!"

Aku dapat melihat lampu-lampu kecil dari kapal-kapal pesiar yang berlayar menyusuri Thames, dan dari gedung-gedung kota. Aku merasa seakan pemandangannya menjadi terbalik. Aku bagai melihat bintang-bintang bersinar bertaburan, bukan di, tapi dari, langit malam.

"George! _Thank you!_" seruku emosional. Aku sibuk mengucek-ngucek mataku yang terus-terusan basah.

Ia terus menerbangkan mobilnya semakin rendah, rendah dan rendah, sampai akhirnya kusadari kini mobilnya tepat berada di atas sungai Thames. Rodanya hanya beberapa sentimeter di atas air.

"Kini, kau bisa merasakan perjalanan menyusuri Thames, tanpa perlu naik kapal-kapal pesiar itu kan?"

Aku membuka kaca jendela, dan menikmati pemandangan yang tak pernah kubayangkan dalam hidupku. Menaiki mobil sihir super mewah bersama seorang penyihir yang _brilliant, _menikmati hamparan sungai langit, kemudian sekarang menyusuri Thames bagai menggunakan kereta kencana… kapal pesiar Thames itu pun bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya sekarang.

Entah dorongan apa yang memicuku, serta merta, aku memeluk lelaki disampingku itu. Tak ada yang lebih ingin aku lakukan selain itu. Aku menangis dipelukannya, tak sanggup menutupi rasa haru. Perlahan ia merentangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas dan merengkuhku, mengelus punggungku dengan lembut untuk menenangkanku.

Semenit, lima belas menit, tiga puluh menit, aku bertahan dalam posisi itu, sementara ia menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang, menyusuri sungai Thames. Gemericik air sungai yang terkena roda mobil George yang sesekali menyentuh permukaan air, dipadu suara ingar-bingar kota dari kejauhan begitu membuaiku.

'_This's probably the sweetest moment I've ever felt in my life…'_

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya beberapa saat kemudian, menatapnya dengan campuran ekspresi malu, bingung, tapi juga senang. Aku yakin ia bisa melihat binar di mataku. Aku ingin menyembunyikannya tapi entah dimana. Aku malu sekali…

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba menyentuh pipiku.

Pipiku terbakar, terbakar… terbakar… dan aku hanya diam saja.

"Ya, kau harus bilang kau lapar, karena aku sangat lapar!" cengirnya. Kelihatannya ia tahu aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Aku terbengong-bengong, tapi dia bisa bersikap biasa, yang membuatku tak canggung terhadap dirinya. Aku merasa ia ingin membuatku terus merasa nyaman tanpa jeda.

Kemudian, mobilnya kembali naik ke udara dan bergerak menuju utara.

"Ki—kita mau kemana?" tanyaku akhirnya, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan suara.

"Kita akan ke Scarborough, kota kecil di pantai utara daerah Yorkshire! Di pantainya, kita akan menikmati Fish and Chips yang paling nikmat di dunia!"

-oOo-

Saat ini, aku di pantai Scarborough, duduk berdampingan dengan George. Kami begitu kenyang setelah melahap seporsi sangat besar _Fish and Chips_. Aku mengawasi ombak yang menampar-nampar karang di dekat kami.

"George," panggilku.

"Hmm?"

"_Thanks for today. You really made my day…_"

Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini untukku? Kita baru bertemu tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, perasaanku kacau balau hari ini. Terus terang aku tak menyangka kau akan mengajakku ke rumahmu hanya untuk mengenalkanku dengan ibumu, dan tadi kudengar… ibumu bilang kau sering membicarakanku." tuturku.

"Wah, kau pasti salah dengar…" kekehnya santai.

Aku mendengus, kali ini aku musti kebal dengan sikap ketidakseriusannya yang tidak sesuai tempat, "tidak, aku tidak salah dengar, _you bloody git, _ia memang berkata seperti itu, dan kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa maksud semua itu!" Ucapku mantap.

George menatap heran ke arahku. "Wah, ternyata perut kenyang membuat nyalimu kembali ya? Beberapa saat yang lalu sepertinya kau sempat kelihangan kata-kata… kenapa ya?" lagi-lagi ia meledekku.

"Ah, jangan meledek, aku serius," seruku gemas, "dan aku memang pemberani, tak peduli kenyang atau lapar! Tadi itu aku hanya sedikit _shock_ dan…"

"Dan apa…?"

"Dan… err…" aku ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Dan terpesona?" tebaknya.

Aku terdiam, dalam hati mengatakan ya, tapi hanya melempar pandangan ke arah karang-karang yang diterpa ombak sebagai respon.

'_Betapa bedanya, rasa kagum dan terpesona. Dan ya, terpesona memang kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan semuanya. Aku kagum dengan apa yang ia tunjukkan padaku… namun aku terpesona dengan dia yang telah melakukannya untukku…'_

_"Well, should I tell you the answer?" tanya George._

"Apa?"

"Pertanyaanmu tadi."

_"Probably yeah…"_

_"_Kalau begitu, aku hanya perlu membawamu ke depan kaca." desis George. Mata hazel-nya menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Jawaban apa itu?" aku terperangah.

Ia nyengir—oh, dan memang selalu nyengir, "_I'm not used to romance, Sherry…_"

"_Meaning_?"

"_Yeah_, aku tak terbiasa dengan ini semua, menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama seorang perempuan, dan _well, I'm not the expert in telling what I feel to a girl_." Tutur George.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyimpulkannya, George. Semuanya terasa membingungkan, dan perutku seperti diaduk-aduk…" aku menerawang ke langit malam.

George tertawa, dan perlahan meraih tangan kananku. "_You're brilliant_, Sherry. Cantik, lucu, dan pemberani. Kau tidak pernah meragukanku dari pertama, kau percaya begitu saja seakan kau mampu membaca pikiran orang lain. Kau mau berbagi tawa denganku, melewati hari-hari bersamaku tanpa banyak bertanya ini itu. Kau begitu menikmati hidupmu, dan terbuka dengan hal-hal baru. Terlebih, kau seorang muggle, tapi tidak sedikitpun aku melihat ketakutan atau pandangan mata menghakimi darimu setelah aku memberitahukan semuanya padamu. Kau sangat original, seperti anak kecil yang terkagum-kagum dengan _fairytale _yang diceritakan ibunya sebelum tidur. _Damn, it's perfect_… _totally a daredevil…" _George seakan mengucapkannya dalam sekali tarikan napas, dan dadaku terasa panas karenanya… panas oleh bara gelora yang seakan dialirkannya padaku melalui genggaman tangannya.

Aku tercengang mendengar semua ungkapan yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya itu, demi melihat kilauan di matanya yang begitu jujur, kalimat itu pun meluncur begitu saja…

"Sepertinya… aku… menyukaimu George,"

George tersenyum, memutar posisi duduknya menghadapku. "Dan kenapa tidak?" ia tertawa, "Tentu saja kau menyukaiku! Dari awal aku sudah yakin kau akan menyukaiku, dan sekarang kau mengakuinya," katanya penuh percaya diri.

Aku melempar pandangan sengit padanya dan berkata pedas,"Batal! Tidak jadi!"

Ia kembali tertawa, begitu lepas, begitu riang. Kini ia meraih tangan kiriku juga, dan mengecup kedua tanganku bergantian. "_I'll do anything to make you do, Sherry_. Sejak awal mengenalmu aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk meyakinkanmu, karena aku sangat sangat menyukaimu Sherry," ucapnya pelan, nyaris berbisik, "aku seorang penyihir, dan kini kau tahu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud bilang bahwa kita berbeda, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau kita tentunya akan mengalami banyak hal yang berbeda. _I feel so amazed finding a very great muggle like you…_ rasanya sangat tidak menyesal mencoba mengetahui lebih dalam tentang muggle seperti yang ayahku selalu lakukan, yang kebanyakan kaum kami pikir hanya buang-buang waktu. _I'll be the luckiest man_ kalau kau mau mencoba menjalaninya bersamaku, karena ada begitu banyak masalah di dalam dunia sihir, dan aku tidak mau kau menghindariku setelah mengetahuinya. Itulah sebabnya aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membahagiakanmu, untuk membuatmu yakin padaku..."

Aku melihat kesungguhan dimatanya ketika mengucapkannya. Oh, jantungku serasa turun ke perut, akan tetapi dadaku bergemuruh.

"Maksudmu, kau sudah takut kehilangan aku dari pertama kali kita berjumpa?" tanyaku senang, suaraku sampai bergetar.

Ia hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, memberi tatapan yang seakan mengatakan "Menurutmu?"

Suara angin pantai dan debur ombak begitu kencang, namun rasanya aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantung kami berdua, serta deru nafas George yang menggelora. Saat itulah aku akhirnya bisa menerjemahkan apa yang ada didalam tatapannya.

_It's love. D_an apa yang membuatku merasa kacau balau dan tak menentu… _It's love, like I've never felt before…_

"Tahukah kau?" tanyaku, memutus konsentrasi manis sarat sengatan listrik dalam tatapan kami berdua, "kau sudah berhasil. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu," aku mempererat genggamanku di dalam genggamannya, "sebagaimana yang kau tahu, aku seorang gadis yang pemberani kan? Aku siap untuk bertemu apapun, lebih dari sekedar ular palsumu itu. Sebutkan saja, monster kah? Goblin? Medusa? Aku siap!" ucapku dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ia tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau akan bertemu lebih dari itu, _silly!_" ia mencubit hidungku, dan kami tertawa bersama-sama.

-oOo-

Aku bersandar di bahunya, tersenyum kepada bintang-bintang di langit. Bertemu seseorang sepertinya adalah sebuah mukjizat bagiku. Ya, aku benar-benar bangga menjadi seorang gadis yang pemberani. Dan aku akan menjadi lebih berani dari apa yang pernah aku bayangkan, bahkan lebih dari apa yang aku tahu tentang sebuah keberanian, apabila ia ingin aku bersamanya, disisinya, mengarungi kehidupan yang penuh petualangan selamanya…

I love you George Weasley…

-oOo-

Suatu hari George berkata… kalau aku penyihir, aku pasti sudah masuk Gryffindor…

Apa itu Gryffindor?

Ada yang tahu?

-END-

A/N (lagi): gimana ? Tell me what you think! Give me some encouraging words of course, and no flame please \(´▽`)/ ..

MAGICUM REVELIO disitu murni karangan aku :D terinspirasi dari homenum revelio. Mantra ini ceritanya fungsinya menyingkap magic spell yang udah diterapkan pada suatu objek :D

Cerita ini sebenarnya terjemahan dari tugas cerpen bahasa inggris mata kuliah Creative Writing ku loh.. Setelah aku terjemahin, aku modifikasi sedikit supaya lebih dapet feelnya, hehehehe.. Pokoknya aku menghargai banget komen membangun dari kalian, thanks!

**UPDATE A/N tanggal 16 Maret 2012:**

Typo dan kesalahan tanda baca udah aku rapihin, serta saran-saran, terutama dari neng **Kifia Putri,** udah aku masukin juga ke dalam cerita ini. Terima kasih buat semua pembaca (especially my Georgerrians) yang udah suka dan dukung hubungan cinta kami berdua *terharu*, dan sabar membaca cerita sepanjang ini, me-review, dan menunggu sequelnya. You guys are BLOODY BRILLIANT! :*

**PS : SILAHKAN BACA 1ST SEQUEL DARI KISAH INI, DENGAN JUDUL :**

"**YOUR EXISTENCE"**

**(Klik profile-ku untuk melihat!)**

**Thank you! ^^**


End file.
